iPods and Pokémon Centers
by SliverOfHope
Summary: Kotone finds something rather interesting outside of the Blackthorn City Pokémon Center, and Silver isn't exactly thrilled about it.   Rated T for swearing... and just to be safe.


Disclaimer one: Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I looked up from the iPod I'd saved from being stepped on, and almost fell out of my chair. Silver was in front of me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed ever so slightly. His face looked a little flushed as he glared at me and then to the iPod in my hand.

I gave him a weird look. "Uh, living," I offered sarcastically. Silver's pose didn't change, but his expression became even angrier than it usually did when he was near me. He didn't respond to my quip to my disappointment.

"Where did you find that?" His words were soft, but coming from him, it was intimidating, not weak. Though I didn't show the flicker of fear that raced through my head. He was just a jerk with no sense of style, a lack of manners, irritating red hair, and gorgeous eyes… wait no! _Annoying_ eyes. Not gorgeous. What was I _thinking_?

"On the ground outside of the Pokémon Center." This was true; I'd just arrived at Blackthorn City and needed to let my team rest. I'd found the music player just sitting on the steps in front of the door. So why was Silver acting so… defensive.

He didn't respond or do anything, but he never let his scowl fall away. I rolled my eyes and went back to scrolling though the artists. So far, it was mostly hard rock groups and some indie stuff; nothing I was too familiar with. I'd just gotten to the N's when I felt someone standing over my shoulder.

Warm air tickled my cheek as Silver's milky smooth voice scolded, "You know, Kotone, that's an invasion of privacy." I resisted the urge to shiver, instead opting to swat at whatever red I could see. It retreated and Silver was in front of me again.

"Have you ever heard of an invasion of _space_, Silver?" I shot back. My heart started to pound as Silver's eyes scanned over me. He probably couldn't see anything aside from a blanket, the iPod, and my annoyed expression, but it didn't stop me from turning pink and squirming uncomfortable. I covered my embarrassment up by glaring and turning back to the iPod's screen.

Silver didn't say a thing; he just stared. Which was incredibly creepy, even for him, and I was talking about the guy who stalked me throughout Johto for a year. Yeah, Silver's like the king of creepers, mayor of Creepsville, president of the United States of Creepy, CEO of… _Miley Cyrus_?

I let out a loud laugh, making Nurse Joy jump. I muttered an apology, still giggling. I clicked on the pop star's name and saw every one of her songs. I giggled manically.

"What's so funny?" I head Silver ask, completely void of emotion other than annoyance. Gee, he was full of questions, wasn't he? I looked at him, still grinning. I flashed him the screen.

"This person has _Miley Cyrus_ on their iPod!" I burst into a fit of giggles.

Silver, to my knowledge, wasn't amused. In fact, he looked more pissed since his arms were uncrossed and at his sides, hands balled into fists. His pose was something I hadn't seen before, and I wasn't used to it at all. This Silver sobered me fast. I pressed myself the chair minutely, hoping that he wouldn't notice. He did, of course, and he apparently tried to tone his anger down.

I gulped, gathering my wits. "Jeeze, Silver, what's your problem?"

He walked towards me and grabbed the iPod from my hand, wrapping the earbuds around it. He put it in his pocket, then without looking at me, mumbled, "It's mine."

I would've started laughing again, but Silver was leaving with an oddly reserved look on his face, though he still looked pissed. I got up, letting the blanket fall to the ground, and skipped ahead of him. I put a finger on his chest (muscular, smooth, se-no!) and pouted.

"The big, bad silver likes Miley Cyrus?" I giggled, trying to picture Silver listening to her while stalking me. I dared a look at him, hoping to find him spluttering and flailing like a Magikarp, but he was just… emotionless.

"Are you done?" Nothing. Nada. No tone. No intonation. I let my hand fall away from his chest and my teasing grin shrunk. I wanted to yell no and proceed to dance around, teasing him loudly. I wanted to announce it to the entire region (Gold would _love_ that). I wanted to announce it to the entire world, even. But something nagging in the back of my mind (heart?) made me stop and inspect the irritating creep in front of me. He didn't meet my gaze and kept his head facing downwards.

"Silver?" That was the third time I'd said his name in the span of fifteen minutes; not that I was counting, of course. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Silver what's wrong?" That was the fourth time.

He didn't respond for a moment. "Nothing Kotone, just make fun of me so I can leave." Wait… that was it? No rude comments? No defensiveness?

His eyes met mine and I was suddenly aware of how close we were standing to each other, his nose almost touching mine. '_Oh, Arceus, his __eyes__'_ was the last sane thought I had before I pressed my lips to his. I wasn't expecting Silver to respond well, but to my surprise, he pulled me against him, deepening the kiss, and wrapping his arms (strong, solid, warm) around me.

We only split a couple minutes later because Nurse Joy, who had seen everything, coughed, and still managed to look innocent by shuffling some papers around on the front desk. Silver, I imagined, was completely appalled at what he just did, but I just smiled, feeling color flood my cheeks.

Silver pushed me aside, again avoiding my gaze, and started to leave. But, possibly to his chagrin, I still had something to say.

"Oh, and Silver?" He stopped, cocking his head to indicate that he was listening. "I like Miley Cyrus, too."

He turned his head just enough to see the slightest, most beautiful smile on his usually scowling face. He waved once, and left. Grinning, I sat down, only to find something lumpy in my back pocket. I took it out and realized that it was Silver's iPod. A note was attached, but all that was on it was a number in Silver's messy handwriting.

I strode to the door purposefully, ripping it open and yelling, "Dammit, Silver! You groped my butt!"

I could only imagine his horribly attractive smirk when he heard me.

* * *

**Author's rants**: First. PokéFic. Ever... and it's SoulSilverShipping! God, I love this shipping because I freaking love the characters _so_ much. I can't even express my love, okay?

And no Kotone hate! That girl rocks, and you know it. Kris is still awesome and no, Kotone is not a replacement for her (in my mind at least. Also there: Kris and Gold, out together... that's why she's not the main girl in HGSS. 8D)

And in case you didn't know; Kotone = Lyra. Or something like that.

Silver, oh Silver. I don't even _know_.

Disclaimer two: Pokémon (c) Game Freak and the wonderful Satoshi Tajiri

If you plagiarize any of this fic, I **will** find you and you **will** regret it. I swear on every god and goddess in existence.


End file.
